


Return of Revan: The New Order

by IDidItForTheFanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, My first fic, Rating May Change, Star Wars AU, bringing back the legends, revan is such a great character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidItForTheFanfic/pseuds/IDidItForTheFanfic
Summary: Rey has travelled to the planet Tython in hopes of finding a legendary weapon called, "The Balance". But is there more to the Balance than what she learned from the ancient texts? She'll soon discover a much darker side to the Jedi's past in her search to save the galaxy. A storm is coming, and the forgotten warrior will rise again.





	1. The Empty Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic! Yay! Please leave kudos if you like it and comment because I live for feedback! May the Force be with you...

Rey gazed upon the massive stone door of the ancient temple. She had traveled halfway across the galaxy just to get where she was now. According to legend, the planet Tython was the birthplace of the Order, and it held more secrets, more ancient teachings, than the little island ever did. She just couldn’t believe it was real. Her entire journey, every choice she had made, had been based off of gossip, wives tales, and blind faith. Yet here it was, the Jedi temple of Tython. She tried to imagine how the temple had once looked, thousands of years ago in the golden age of the Jedi. Once this place had been a sacred place of knowledge, healing, and learning, but now it was in ruins. The massive stone and metal walls were cracked and crumbling, and she could see that there were several areas where it was almost completely demolished. The planet’s plant life had chosen to lay siege to the building, scaling the walls and pushing through cracks, but Rey could still see the black scorch marks of blaster fire beneath the masses of vines and leaves. It was only then that the fact of the matter really struck her. She had grown up surrounded by the remains of starships and had grown accustomed to the eerie feeling of stillness that permeated ruins, but she still felt a sense of uneasiness at knowing that she was the first person to come to this place in a very long time.

Rey walked cautiously to the door, as if she took a wrong step the entire temple would disappear. She carefully began to pull the millineas worth of tangled vines away from the door. She knew that it would be faster to use her saber to just cut the vines, but she didn’t want to run the risk of damaging anything. When she was finally in a position to open the door, she placed both hands over the worn, damp stone and pushed. It didn't even budge. She tried again, pushing harder this time, but it still refused to move. It was as if the door did not wish to be opened, or maybe it was trying to tell her that she was doing something wrong.

Rey pulled her hands away, and then took a step back. _Don't trust your eyes, they don't show you everything._ She closed her eyes and tried to relax her body. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled steadily, clearing her mind of the worries and doubts that clouded it. She raised her hand, and felt the cool, rough stone brush against her fingertips. The mere pull of the Force was overwhelming, and through it she could feel everything. _Life. Death. Decay. New life. Peace. Violence._ A rush of images rushed through her mind, memories that had long since been forgotten. She became lost in the visions of hundreds of Jedi training, teaching, learning, talking, laughing, living, breathing, being. As the last image began to fade, Rey reached out trying to pull it back. _Show me more._ She was briefly aware of the sound of grinding rock, it seemed so far away compared to the voices of the ancient Jedi. Her eyes fluttered open. The door had vanished.

It was even larger on the inside than Rey had imagined. The main room was cavernous, dust and cobwebs everywhere, but breathtaking nonetheless. The high dome ceiling was fitted with skylights that allowed some light to enter the room, illuminating some areas with a hazy glow and casting long shadows across others. There were two curved walkways that led up to the second floor and nestled between them was a huge, beautiful stone sculpture. The sculpture reminded her of pictures she had seen of Jedi holocrons, right down to their blue colour and the gold metal inlay that spanned the surface. She couldn’t help but notice the badly cracked stone and twisted metal that lay beneath it, and wondered if the sculpture had once been held in the air by some type of energy shield. Rey's eyes combed over the room anxiously, she could see that there were rooms on both the top floor and the main floors, and who knew how far back those corridors went. It was a scavenger's instinct, to attempt to map out the area that you were searching beforehand. It was an effective tactic that saved considerable time and effort when you knew what you were looking for, but the texts she had taken from Luke had only told her so much. They described fragments of the Jedi's history, explaining that the island was meant to be a safe house if the temple on Tython was ever compromised. In each of the texts, there was mention of a weapon, a device that would aid the Jedi in their darkest hour hidden within the Heart of Knowledge. Over and over, the Knight’s Sword, the Knight’s Defense, but it was most often referred to simply as the Balance. She knew that if she could find it, the Resistance would have a fighting chance of defeating the Sith. But nowhere, in any of the books, were there any descriptions of what the object looked like. She had come so far, but she was still shooting in the dark.

Rey reached into her satchel and carefully withdrew the book she had brought with her. She flipped it open to the page about where the Balance was hidden. It was a passage she had read enough times that she had committed it to memory, but perhaps reading once more would yield new results.

_“The most powerful weapon ever conceived by the Order is known by several names, many of which have been lost to time. But the Balance will never be completely forgotten by our kind, or the galaxy. The Balance was incredibly powerful, and was able to control both aspects of the force. In it’s time it fought both for and against the Sith, and brought both war and peace to the Republic. Now, what is left the Balance has been hidden away in the very heart of our Order. And there it shall remain, locked safely away inside the Heart of Knowledge until the day it is needed again. I pray to the Force that day will never come…”_

Rey sighed, closed the book, and placed it gently back in her bag. She wished that the Jedi hadn't been so bloody metaphorical when writing this, or at least given some clue to what the Heart of Knowledge was. She set her hands on her hips in a defiant pose, her brow furrowing in thought. _The Heart of Knowledge._ It could be the library, hidden away within a place of knowledge. Although storing a weapon somewhere it could get misplaced among texts and holopads didn't strike her as a good idea. She started to carefully make her way to the second floor, moving cautiously up the crumbling walkway.

_“Maybe the Heart of Knowledge had something to do with holocrons,”_ she thought. _“That was where the Jedi kept some of their most coveted secrets. But if that was the case, was the holocron even still intact? And how would one even go about putting a weapon inside a holo-_

Rey froze where she stood. Oh she was stupid. She spun on her heel, bolting down the walk and skidding to a stop in front of the sculpture. A huge holocron.

A small gasp of realization escaped her lips, “The Heart of Knowledge.”


	2. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.....thank you everyone who liked this enough to read chapter two....I salute you all.

Rey walked round and round the giant holocron. Although the idea had only been a passing thought, she now felt a curious sense of conviction. Something inside her, albeit the Force or just plain intuition, was telling her this is what she had been looking for. She skimmed her fingers across the dusty blue marble, lingering on the gold spirals. The stone and metal seem to buzz with energy beneath her fingertips. There was something inside of it, and it wanted to come out.

“What are you,” she whispered breathlessly. “Why would they lock you away for so long?”

Rey knelt down in front of the structure, removing her bag. The Force had guided her throughout her journey and had helped her overcome challenges. Now she needed that guidance more than ever. Once again she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She heard Luke's words echoed in her ears, “Breathe. Just breathe.”

Rey took a steady breath, calling back to the elements she had felt before at the door. Dark and light resonating together, both perfectly and imperfectly balanced. She felt an intense pull of energy in front of her. _We need the Jedi Order back. We need balance._ There was the sound of the shifting and settling of rock, and a blanket of dust and dirt enveloped her face. An low rumble filled the air, and a sense of dread suddenly filled her. She was unleashing a storm.

Rey's eyes flew open, the holocron was hovering in the air, humming with energy. The metal veins were glowing white hot, and she watched in disbelief as the stone began to peel away piece by piece. In the middle of the chaos came the glint of crystal. A statue of a woman, made of Kyber crystal. She stood proudly and in her hands she held ancient red and black Mandalorian mask. Rey jumped to her feet and stretched out her hand to take the mask. She felt her fingers graze the cool metal, but she was then blinded by a sudden burst of light. Rey stumbled backwards, dazed by the unexpected flash and she nearly tripped over a pile of rubble. When the black spots in her vision cleared, the first thing she saw was that the gleaming Kyber statue was gone. In its place was the woman, alive and breathing. She was clutching the mask in one hand, staring at it as if she was questioning if it was real. Slowly she turned her head towards Rey, her expression was one of horror, and despite the fact that the woman only looked to be a few year older than her, her inky blue eyes were old.

“Oh child,” the woman gasped, her voice husky from years of silence. “What have you done?”


	3. The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my stars!!! I can't believe how many people like this! Here's chapter three! Enjoy all my lovely sweetie's!

Rey gaped at the strange woman, trying to come up with some kind of rational response, but all that she could manage was, “I’m-I'm not sure.”

The mask slid out of woman's hand and clattered to the floor. She clutched her head and moaned, “This is wrong. It's all wrong.”

“I don’t understand,” Rey said, cautiously starting to approach the woman. “What’s wrong?”

The woman’s head snapped up, her eyes glowing with anger, and around her feet the rubble began to shake.

“Everything,” she growled. “I shouldn’t be here! I don’t want to be here! I’ve already fought my war! I want to just be dead already!”

“I’m sorry,” Rey whispered in shock. “I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know...” 

She trailed off, which was likely for the best, because the woman began speaking again.

Her face was still twisted into a furious snarl as she spat at Ret, “Ignorance is no excuse for stupidity!” 

Rey an offended noise in her throat, “Hey! Just because I didn’t know doesn’t mean I’m stupid!”

The woman began to laugh, it was a cold, harsh sound.

“Oh I see,” she sneered. “I can see it in your eyes, you’ve won a few battles and now you know everything and are sure to win. You are a fool!”

That was it.

“And you’re not?!” Rey shouted.

The moment the words left her mouth, a strange change came over the woman. The fire in her eyes dimmed, and was replaced by an intense grief. Her stance wavered and she  
sank to her knees. A few seconds passed and Rey realized that she was crying.

“This is real….They’re all gone,” her voice was soft and it trembled slightly as she spoke. “Those bastards...all I wanted was to see him again and now…”

She didn’t finish.

Rey didn't know what to say.

“I'm sorry,” she began quietly. “But you're right, I don't understand. Who are you?”

The woman looked at her, and for a moment, her eyes genuinely scared Rey. But it faded, she took a deep breath and rose to her feet, wiping away the remaining tears.

“Revan,” she said, and the air seemed to go still at the declaration. “My name is Revan, and I am a Warrior of the Force. Now tell me, why am I here?”

“I was looking for the Balance,” Rey explained timidly, suddenly feeling very small. “The galaxy is at war, and we need the Jedi Order back.”


	4. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so last

“No.”

Rey’s mouth fell open at Revan’s response, “I’m sorry…  
No?”

“No,” Revan repeated, brushing a lock of her wavy, dark brown hair behind her ear. “I already told you, I have no interest in fighting yet another war.”

Rey's eyes widened, "Wait, you're the Balance!?"

Revan groaned loudly and put her head in her hand,  
"Yes child! Did you truly come here without knowing that?"

"But-but-but," Rey stuttered. "I thought…the books said it was a weapon!"

Revan rolled her eyes, "Anything can be a weapon, including people."

"I know, I just," Rey tried to think of a way to explain. 

"The Balance existed thousands of years ago! How can you be it?"

Revan looked around them taking in the state of the temple; the crumbling walls and cracked, broken stone,  
"Thousands of years… So that's why it all feels so different, and so empty."

Rey's eyes softened, "You really are the Balance."

"Yes, yes I am," Revan answered softly. "Why did you come here child?"

“I already said, I need your help,” Rey told Revan, her voice was timid, but strong. “The galaxy needs your help. We’re fighting against forces we don’t understand, the dark side, the sith; and we need the Jedi Order back.”

Revan’s face morphed into a scowl, “And I already said-”

Suddenly Revan froze, her entire body going rigid, and her hands wandered to her belt. It was in that moment that Rey saw the two elegant lightsaber hilts attached to it. Rey took a step towards Revan and slowly reached for her own lightsaber, “What is it?”

Revan glared at her, “Quiet!”

Rey stopped moving, kept quiet, and listened. She could hear the sound of birds and small animals that had made their homes in the ruins, she could hear the sound of rustling vines and leaves and the wind blowing through the rubble. There was nothing that struck her as out of the ordinary. She gave Revan a confused stare and shook her head. Her eyes widened when Revan pulled her lightsabers from her belt.

"Be still," she instructed harshly, and then both sabers activated. One blade was a blinding, shimmering gold, and the other was a ghostly, shining silver. "You woke up something else."


End file.
